Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Meet SpongeBob
Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (Debut) *Patrick Star (Debut) *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Squidward Tentacles (Debut) *Reception Man *Old Man Jenkins (debut) *Dennis (debut) *Mary (debut) *Mrs. Shell (debut) *Lonnie (debut) *Sylvester (debut) *Richard (debut) *Mable (Old Woman) (debut) *Other Residents (debut) *Man Ray (mentioned) *Reflecto (cameo) *Clam Head Candy Cad (Debut, Cameo) Transcript *'TV Announcer:' Mermaidman: Fleet and Forceful. With the ability to assemble and charge the creatures of the deep. *'Mermaidman:' By the power of Neptune! *'TV Announcer:' Mermaidman, with his young associate Barnacleboy, fights for all creatures who live in the sea, against the forces of evil. *'Villain:' Oh, no! The Raging Whirlpool. baby the lollipop *'TV Announcer:' Mermaidman *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Yay! Champion of the deep! Woo! *'SpongeBob:' up as Mermaidman Come, Barnacleboy. There's evil afoot. *'Patrick:' up as Barnacleboy Leaping' Lampreys, Mermaidman. I'm right behind you. *'SpongeBob:' Mermaidman and Barnacleboy spot their arch enemy, Reflecto, up to no good. *'Squidward:' SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' You know what this means. *'Patrick:' Donuts. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Ooohh. *'SpongeBob:' By the power of Neptune. bites into the donut *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, unite! *'SpongeBob:' Creatures of the deep, assemble! go into deep thinking Think… harder… Barnacleboy. swims by Here they come. blows jellyfish away *'SpongeBob:' Blast, Reflecto has become too powerful. *'Squidward:' a tent What the? Ohh! *'SpongeBob:' If Reflecto is cut off from sunlight, he becomes weak. *'Patrick:' Jumping Jellyfish, Mermaidman. Hes destroying the shield. *'SpongeBob:' Quick, Barnacleboy, back to the sea cave. *'Patrick:' Right, Mermaidman. *'Squidward:' knocks SpongeBob! SpongeBob, open up! *'SpongeBob:' Reflecto has found our secret lab. *'Patrick:' What would the real Mermaidman do? *'Squidward:' Why don't you go ask him yourself? *'SpongeBob:' Elaborate, you vile fiend. *'Squidward:' He and Barnacleboy live in the retirement home on the other side of town. *'SpongeBob:' Hmm, they must be working undercover. *'Squidward:' Yeah…now please leave me alone. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' bites into the donut again Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, reunite! Shady Shoals Retirement Home *'SpongeBob:' Excuse me, I know that Mermaidman is working undercover on an important case, but you think we can see him? *'Manager:' Undercover? Yeah…well, I'll see if they can take time from their busy schedule to see you. and Patrick laughing as they walk in There they are. Right over there. and Patrick gasp *'Manager:' Try not to surprise them. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! Can you believe it? *'Patrick:' onto SpongeBob Mermaidman and Barnacleboy in the flesh! and Patrick walk in front of the TV *'Barnacleboy:' Hey, who are those guys? *'Mermaidman:' Uhh, are they here to fix the TV? *'Barnacleboy:' What do you want? *'SpongeBob:' Are you Mermaidman and Barnacleboy? *'Barnacleboy:' Well, we used to be. But now we're retired. *'SpongeBob:' But you can't retire! There's evil afoot. *'Mermaidman:' Wha? Evil! EEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! on a flower Barnacleboy! Come quick, cause there's evil! *'SpongeBob:' All I said that there was evil afoot. *'Mermaidman:' EEEEEEEEVIIIIL! EEEEEEEEVIIIIL! E… *'Barnacleboy:' Would you please stop saying that? *'Mermaidman:' on a water fountain EVIL! EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! squirts at him Death Ray! comes and throws SpongeBob and Patrick out *'SpongeBob:' Wow, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy. *'Patrick:' It's too bad they're old. *'SpongeBob:' What do you mean, Patrick? Old people are the greatest. They're full of wisdom and experience. gives a thumbs up and the Jurassic Park theme plays The world needs Mermaidman and Barnacleboy. Someone, somewhere, is in trouble, and I wont rest until Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are out of retirement. appear *'Patrick:' Ooh! Pretty lights! *''The homes cafeteria'' *'Mermaidman:' To the meatloaf! To the broccoli! Make sure you give extra broccoli to my young ward. The boy needs his vitamins. *'Cafeteria Lady:' Here you go, son. Haha. *'Mermaidman:' To the table, away! *'Barnacleboy:' Careful! Don't run! *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Mermaidman. *'Mermaidman:' Uh, here comes the TV repairman. *'Barnacleboy:' What do you want from us? *'SpongeBob:' Hold on. Just let me look at ya. *'Mermaidman:' Stay alert, Barnacleboy. He… he's up to something. *'Barnacleboy:' Will you cut… will you stop calling me "boy"? *'SpongeBob:' Do you remember the time the food supply in Atlantis was running low? So you invited a ray gun that makes things grow six times their size to shoot at the kelp gardens. But then the evil Man Ray swoops down and swipes the gun away and shoots all the algae. And he globs on the undersea gum. And he starts sucking up the glass. *'Barnacleboy:' What's your point, kid? *'SpongeBob:' You guys are the greatest heroes of all time, and I think you should come out of retirement. *'Mermaidman:' Listen up, you villains. I wanna eat my meatloaf. If you don't get out of here, then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. *'Manager:' What is going on in here? *'Mermaidman:' You may kiss the bride! gets kicked out *'Patrick:' Did you re-unite our heroes? *'SpongeBob:' No, but I'm married. at the retirement home *'Mermaidman:' Up, up, and away. Up, up, and away. *'SpongeBob:' up as a woman Oh, my. This purse is so big and heavy. *'Patrick:' up as the bad guy robber Hold it right there, ma'am. I'll be taking that. *'SpongeBob:' Aah! Help! Help! Help! *'Patrick:' It's working. *'SpongeBob:' comes over to him Why, are you here to rescue little ol me? *'Barnacleboy:' Pipe down! You could wake Mermaidman and he's awary when his nap is disturbed. *'SpongeBob:' Ever alert, Mermaidman has trained himself to sleep with his eyes open. *'Barnacleboy:' Confound it, get away from him! *'Mermaidman:' Stop shoutin. I'm nappin!! *'Barnacleboy:' It's not me, you ol coot! *'Retired Elderly #1:' Yes. *'Retired Elderly #2:' That's me. *'Retired Elderly #3:' I'm over here. *'SpongeBob:' Excuse me, Mermaidman. *'Mermaidman:' What do you want? *'Barnacleboy:' This better be good. *'SpongeBob:' This'll cheer you up. We're almost done painting your invisible boatmobile. invisible boatmobile is shown almost completely covered in black paint and we also see Patrick smiling while holding a paintbrush with black paint on it. *'Barnacleboy:' Gah! It's suppose to be invisible! That's it! We gotta end our life of leisure. Time to come out of retirement. There's evil afoot. *'Mermaidman:' EVIL! Where is it? *'Barnacleboy:' There it is! at SpongeBob & Patrick You know what this means? up box with shiny rings *'Mermaidman:' Donuts! *'Barnacleboy:' Oh, brother. ring on Mermaidman and then they put them together, but it doesn't work, so they do it again, but it doesn't work Say the oath. *'Mermaidman:' his young voice Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, UNITE! put the rings together, and this time it works Throw a waterball at 'em! *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Waterballs! Waterballs! Boy throws waterball at SpongeBob *'Patrick:' Hehehehehe. *'Barnacle Boy:' Mumbling mories. It's not working, Mermaid Man. *'Mermaid Man:' He-he's-he's absorbing it like some kind of EVIL SPONGE! *'Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy:' Dogpaddle away! *'Patrick:' It's the waging whirlpool. and Patrick cheer *'Mermaid Man:' Those fiends. They're actually enjoying it. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Do it again! Do it again! Do it again! *'Barnacle Boy:' Now what, Mermaid Man? We need help! *'Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy:' Sea creatures, unite! creatures are retired so they come slowly *'Barnacle Boy:' Hmm, the creatures of the deep seem to have lost some of their luster. *'Mermaid Man:' Sea creatures, attack! creatures pick up SpongeBob & Patrick *'SpongeBob:' Mission accomplished, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Yeah, we did it. creatures throw them out *'Mermaid Man:' I did it. I feel 5 years younger. Oh, it's good to be back! *'Barnacle Boy:' We did it, you ol coot. *'Mermaid Man:' Who are you? *'TV Announcer:' The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! We join our heroes locked in a battle of wits. Man & Barnacle Boy play checkers when phone rings *'Mermaid Man:' Its the Aqua phone! What is it, Chief? Uhh, hello? Hello? Hello? UP!" appears The phone is still broken. Remind me to get that fixed. appears *'Barnacle Boy:' Remind you of what? *'Mermaid Man:' Remind me of what? *'TV Announcer:' Will our heroes ever get their phone fixed? Tune in next week and find out. *'SpongeBob:' Wow. That was even better than the old show. *'Patrick:' It's all thanks to you. winks; "WINK!" appears. Trivia *The ironic thing about this is that in most comic books, the dramatization of simple words usually comes in on action fighting scenes, but in this TMM&BBS episode, it exaggerates the word dramatization. *When SpongeBob and Patrick are first asking the man at the front desk to see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, an article on the inside of his newspaper reads, "School Drop Out Rate Soars". *Mermaid Man's belt is yellow in this episode. *When the receptionist bursts into the cafeteria, you can see something drop from his arm. *The old captain is played by the man who guards the gates at Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, CA. *There are various closed captioning errors in this episode. *This is the only episode in which the Mermalair is called the Sea Cave. *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are parodies of both Aquaman and Aqualad and Batman and Robin. *This is the first episode to use music from the NFL, "The Lineman". *This is the first appearance of SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. *The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is a parody of the Batman TV show from the 60s as well as that of Filmation's Aquaman animated series. *Mermaid Man's outfit is similar to Aquaman's outfit. *Barnacle Boy's outfit is similar to Aqualad's outfit. *Before SpongeBob and Patrick are watching TV, when Mermaid Man talks with Barnacle Boy, there were two Old Man Jenkins, Green and Blue. Goofs *When Patrick takes the doughnut from the box, it is orange, but when they "unite", it is replaced with the chocolate one which was left in the box. After that scene, it changes to the normal doughnut again. *After Patrick takes SpongeBob's purse and peers out from behind the building, the purse is seen floating beside him. *Barnacle Boy puts the wrong ring on Mermaid Man's hand. *After Mermaid Man says the oath, both his and Barnacle Boy's rings disappear. *Mermaid Man illegally moves one of his checkers into a red space before the screen switches to "King Me!" *When Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy say "Dogpaddle, away!" and start dog paddling, you can clearly see Mermaid Man's socks are missing. After, they return. *When Mermaid Man says "Up, up and away" while rocking, Barnacle Boy appears to be saying it too, but with no voice. Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Show Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TV-G